Kung Fu Avatar
by Mew Sakura the Cyniclon
Summary: A week after Avatar Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai and ended the war, he and the new Fire Lord Zuko have been summoned by Oogway at the Jade Palace in China to help aid the Dragon Warrior in his quest to defeat Tai Lung and bring peace to the Valley of Peace. (Aang and Zuko will also be turned into animals to fit in with Kung Fu Panda.
1. Prologue: New World, New Destiny

**Kung Fu... Avatar?**

**Ok, I got inspiration for this after watching Kung Fu Panda earlier today and I wanted to do an ATLA crossover with Kung Fu Panda. This will take place after the 100 year war with the Fire Nation is over, Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko end up getting turned into animals and are summoned by Master Oogway to the Jade Palace where their new destiny is linked with the Dragon Warrior to help defeat Tai Lung and bring peace to the Valley of Peace.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Avatar belongs to Nickelodeon, and DreamWorks owns Kung Fu Panda.**

* * *

**Prologue A New Destiny for the Avatar and Fire Lord**

_Oogway and Shifu are talking about choosing someone to be the Dragon Warrior._

"_But who? Who is worthy to be trusted with the secret to limitless power? To become the Dragon Warrior?" Shifu asked the turtle next to him._

"_I don't know," Oogway replied before adding; "But there is also another prophesy. Of two others from another world who's destiny is to help the Dragon Warrior when the time comes. One of them has already defeated the evil of his own world, and the other is one who used to be his enemy and has now ended up helping him prepare for that destiny in bringing balance to their world."_

_**A vision appears in the water below the Dragon Scroll, revealing what looked like a human boy with an arrow on his head facing his enemy with fire, water, earth, and air, and finally taking away his enemy's fire ability. Next it showed another human boy with a scar on his face and a girl fighting another girl, who appeared to be the boy's younger sister. It showed the two siblings fighting each other, until the girl struck down her brother with a blast of lightning, leaving the other girl to finish her off and heal her friend. Last it showed the boy with the scar being crowned as the next Fire Lord of his country standing next to the boy with the arrow, who was now revealed to them as the Avatar of that world, declaring peace after the 100 year war they've all been through.**_

"_These are the two who will be summoned here to help us," Oogway continued._

"_But who are they?" Shifu asked._

"_Their names are Avatar Aang, and Fire Lord Zuko," Oogway replied. "Once they are here, they will be transformed into animals like us. We'll be expecting them here at the Jade Palace by tomorrow before the choosing of the Dragon Warrior."_

"_As you wish, master," Shifu replied. "I shall be awaiting their arrival."_

_With that said, he bowed respectfully to his old master before leaving to go back to the furious five._

* * *

It was only a week since defeating fire Lord Ozai and Azula, and the new Fire Lord Zuko along with Avatar Aang find themselves in a strange land one day where, instead of humans, everyone was all animals. They even discovered that they had transformed into animals themselves. Aang was now a flying lemur like Momo, and Zuko was now a fire ferret.

"Hey Zuko, check this out. I'm Momo!" Aang said as he was flying around above the annoyed Fire Lord.

Zuko lets out an annoyed sigh. "Look, can we just find out where we are so we can get back to the Fire Nation?" he said.

"Come on Sifu Hotman, I'm sure your uncle can take over for you as Fire Lord until we get back," Aang replied cheerfully.

"I thought I said don't call me that!" Zuko snapped at him. "And my uncle's probably busy making tea at the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se. Well at least that's where he was the last time I was talking with him before we ended up here anyway." Thinking of his uncle made the young Fire Lord stop to think if Iroh even knew he somehow disappeared. He probably went out to look for him as soon as he heard his nephew and the Avatar mysteriously disappeared without anyone knowing.

Aang, on the other hand, was enjoying 'being Momo' as he put it, but it only made him miss Momo and Appa, and the rest of his friends; Sokka, Katara, and Toph. The only one of his friends who was with him happened to end up being Fire Lord Zuko, who didn't want to be here at all because he was the Fire Lord after all and he was needed in the Fire Nation. But what the two of them didn't know, was that they would soon be needed to help bring peace to this world the way they did in their own world.

* * *

**Lolz! This is gonna be an interesting fanfic. I bet nobody's done an ATLA crossover with Kung Fu Panda before, so I'm kinda nervous as to how this will turn out. So please read and review, and favorite and/or follow if you want me to continue. I apologize if this chapter is short though, but it's just the prologue introducing Aang and Zuko in the Kung Fu Panda world. But hopefully the next chapter should be longer. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1 The Dragon Warrior

**Ok, I apologize for taking forever to update with this story, but I had writers block for a while and I just finished watching Tokyo Mew Mew not too long ago. Anyways, here's another chappie for Kung Fu Avatar. I hope you enjoy it, and I'll try to have another chapter out soon.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. ATLA and Kung Fu Panda belong to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Dragon Warrior****  
**

The next day Aang and Zuko were still walking around and trying to find out where they were (apparently they found out they were in some village they weren't familiar with, and nobody knew what the Fire Nation was), when there was suddenly a stampede of people (animals) hurrying in the opposite direction.

"They look like they're in a hurry to get somewhere," Zuko commented.

"Yeah, I wonder where they're all going though," Aang said. "Maybe we should follow them. Who knows, maybe it's something important."

"Yeah, and we probably weren't invited. So let's forget about it and get back to the Fire Nation already," Zuko said, when the last person to run past them was a panda dragging some sort of cart with him.

"Hey, do you think you could tell us what's going on?" Aang asked.

"Master Oogway's about to choose someone to be the Dragon Warrior!" the panda excitedly replied. "You're not gonna wanna miss it, so we gotta hurry to the Jade Palace!"

"Ok... Well my friend and I are kinda new here, so we don't really know about all this," Aang admitted.

"Hey that's ok, just stick with me and ya won't get lost," the panda told him. "I'm on my way to the Jade Palace to see the Dragon Warrior too."

"Sounds exciting," Aang said, although he had no idea what the Dragon Warrior was or who this Oogway was.

"Yeah, well we need to get back to the Fi-" Zuko was interrupted by Aang nudging him in the arm. "What?" he demanded.

"Look I know you wanna get back to the Fire Nation, but maybe we should stay here for a while," the Avatar-lemur told him. "Besides, I'm starting to get the feeling that we're needed somewhere by someone. Please, Zuko."

"Ugh! Fine!" Zuko replied with an irritated sigh.

"Whoa, remind me not to get on his bad side," the panda said. "By the way, I'm Po," he added.

"I'm Aang," Aang replied. "And my friend here is Zuko. So, you said something about a dragon warrior?" he asked.

"Yeah, come on! Trust me, it's not something you wanna miss!" Po told them, still excited about it.

Before either Aang or Zuko could say anything, they soon found themselves following Po to a very long flight of stairs that lead all the up to something called the 'Jade Palace' as the panda called it. The Avatar and Fire Lord made it to the top easily before realizing their panda friend still hadn't made it yet.

"Zuko, you go on ahead. I'm gonna go see if he needs help," Aang said as he flew back down the stairs to where the panda was.

* * *

Meanwhile  
After Aang was now back at the bottom of the stairs again helping Po, Zuko found himself entering the Jade Palace with everyone from the village below.

'_Aang better hurry up before the doors end up closing on him, or he'll be locked out,'_ he thought to himself.

About a few minutes later, Aang had finally made it to the top again with Po right behind him.

"Phew, we finally made it," Po said, out of breath from climbing all of those stairs.

"Yeah," Aang replied, when he suddenly heard someone call out his name and he quickly turned around to see Zuko just as the doors were closing. "Uh-oh, now we better hurry," he told the panda as he flew towards the door and sent a gust of wind at it with airbending to keep it open as both he and Po were running towards it to get in.

"Aang, just hurry and get in here!" Zuko called out to him, when the doors were suddenly closed all the way before either the panda or Aang could make it in.

"No worries, I can just fly us over," Aang said before realizing the problem with that. "Oh right, but I don't know how I'd be able to lift you up. No offense of course," he added.

"Hey, none taken," Po replied as Aang flew to the top of the wall to watch, and also wave down at Zuko. "It's ok, I'll find a way in. Just go in anyway to be with your friend," the panda said as he jumped up to look through an open window nearby until it ended up getting knocked closed by someone inside. He then began trying other ways to get inside to watch what was going on while Aang was watching from the wall he was sitting on, but would occasionally turn to watch the panda trying to find a way to see too. If he at least had Appa and Momo with him, they could probably help fly the panda inside... well Appa would be the most helpful for that anyway, but Momo could still help too if he wanted.

A while later, Aang decided to find a way to try to help Po get in so he could see too. The panda was now making a chair of fireworks that would supposedly blast him into the sky and land on the other side.

"Hey, want some help?" Aang offered. "I can light the fireworks for you."

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Po replied as he was now sitting in the firework chair.

Aang took a deep breath and got into a firebending stance. Po looked confused at first, until he saw Aang shoot fire out of his hand.

"Whoa, that's awesome!" the panda exclaimed as the fireworks all lit up.

Before it could work, however, a duck suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs. "Po?! What are you doing?!" he exclaimed as he ran over to blow out the fireworks.

Aang just watched as the duck and panda were talking. He was a little confused at how they could be father and son considering they were both different animals, but oh well it didn't really matter at the moment. He was suddenly surprised when he saw one fuse left on the fireworks just as the panda soon yelled out; "I LOVE KUNG FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" But somehow the fuse had turned out to be a dud because the panda was still sitting there. And just as he was about to give up and leave with his duck-father, when the firework chair suddenly blasted off into the sky along with Po still sitting on it while Aang decided it was best to now join Zuko inside.

* * *

Meanwhile  
Zuko soon found himself getting bored of watching the show that was going on, but he couldn't really leave since the doors were now closed, so he decided to just stay until the whole thing was over and then try to find a way back to the Fire Nation with or without Aang. He was about ready to find a way to leave when something suddenly shot into the sky at a fast speed. At first he thought it was Aang just showing off, when he suddenly got a closer look as the object (whatever it was) got closer as it was coming back down, only to realize it was the panda they met earlier. _'Ok so it was the panda showing off, not Aang,'_ he thought as the panda suddenly landed right in the middle of the whole thing, right in between the five contestants who were showing off their skills earlier, and the turtle who was now pointing at him. Zuko had to admit he was beginning to feel sorry for the panda now, though at the same time he did kinda deserve whatever was coming to him for interrupting them. _Well, it could get worse,'_ he thought, when the turtle suddenly announced Po as the Dragon Warrior, much to everyone's (including the furious five and Shifu's) surprise.

'_I just had to say that it could get worse. Although I have to admit, that was kind of surprising in a way,'_ Zuko thought to himself as Aang flew down to join Zuko. "Flameyo hotman!" the Avatar-lemur randomly shouted.

"What are you excited about all of a sudden?" Zuko asked him.

"Oh nothing much, I just happened to help our new panda frie- whoa, that was unexpected," Aang suddenly said when he saw that the panda had just been announced as the Dragon Warrior.

"Yeah, well we should probably start heading back to the Fire Nation now before we get caught for being uninvited guests," Zuko said.

"But of course you were invited, Fire Lord Zuko," a voice from behind him replied.

Aang gave a startled yelp as he and Zuko spun around to see who it was, and were surprised to see that it was the old turtle who had announced the Dragon Warrior.

"Who are you? And how is it you know who I am?" Zuko asked.

"Wow Zuko, I didn't know you were famous here," Aang giggled. "What did you do? Burn down a village here back when you were still trying to capture me for your honor?"

"I'm not," Zuko replied. "And no I didn't burn down a village here."

"Don't worry, I also know all about you as well Avatar Aang," the turtle said.

"That's great! You even know I'm the Avatar!" Aang said with a grin. "So wait... does that mean you know about us, and how I defeated Fire Lord Ozai and restored balance to the world?" he asked, a little confused that this turtle somehow knew about them.

"But how do you know about us?" Zuko added. "And who are you?"

"My name is Oogway," the turtle replied. "And yes, I have heard about how you defeated the previous Fire Lord, Avatar Aang. And also how you defeated your own sister, Fire Lord Zuko."

"Well I did have Katara helping me," Zuko admitted. "She took over after I was struck down by Azula's lightning."

"But at least Katara healed you so you could become the next Fire Lord," Aang added.

"Speaking of which, we still need to get back to the Fire Nation," Zuko said. "My uncle will be wondering what happened to me. And we don't even know how we ended up here."

"Actually I was the one who summoned you here," Oogway replied. "In time the two of you will be needed to help defeat a great evil, just like back in your own world," he said as he began explaining to them his vision he had of the evil Tai Lung escaping from prison and returning to seek revenge on the valley, and that the Dragon Warrior (along with the Avatar and Fire Lord) will be able to stop him and restore peace and balance.

"I still don't see what this has to do with us," Zuko said once Oogway finished explaining.

"Of course we'll help," Aang said before Oogway could reply to the Fire Lord. "Helping people is my job as the Avatar."

Zuko lets out an irritated sigh. He couldn't believe Aang would agree to helping out here when they should be getting back to the Fire Nation. _'Well it's fine with me if he wants to stay,'_ Zuko thought to himself. All the young Fire Lord wanted was to get back to the Fire Nation and continue his duties as the new Fire Lord. One of the reasons being the search for his mother, he still hasn't found her yet. The second was his uncle Iroh. The old man was probably wondering where he had disappeared to.

"Come on Zuko, it can't hurt to stay and help," Aang said, trying to convince his friend that they needed to stay and help.

"Fine," Zuko grumbled before adding; "The people in this place have no honor if they think they need our help," he muttered, which luckily went unheard.

Oogway nods. "Come with me then," he said as he started walking back towards the Jade Palace, Aang and Zuko following close behind.

They entered what appeared to be some sort of training room where they were introduced to Shifu and the furious five; Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Mantis. The two benders were also surprised to see their panda friend there as well.

"Hey, awesome! You guys are here too?" Po said when he noticed the Avatar and Fire Lord.

"Yeah, we've been invited to stay here too," Aang replied, unsure of what to say.

"Yes panda, Aang and Zuko have been summoned here by Master Oogway," Shifu explained to Po.

"Really? That's so awesome!" Po exclaimed.

"So you already know them then?" Shifu asked him.

"Yeah, we kinda ran into him when everyone was hurrying to get here to see this dragon-whatsit-thing," Aang replied, still unsure about what the whole Dragon Warrior thing was about.

"So what is this whole dragon warrior thing?" Zuko decided to ask. "And how are Aang and I supposed to help?"

* * *

**Sorry to leave this chapter as a cliffy, but I ran out of ideas to end it. But don't worry I still plan to continue this story, and again sorry for the long-awaited update. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will be working on the next chapter now. The next chapter will be focusing on Zuko's thought on the new destiny that he and Aang have been thrust into a little bit.**


End file.
